Why I Hate Religion, But Love Jesus
by RisemRanger21
Summary: I know many times titles like this one will turn off a person's interest, but I ask as for all my other stories/poems that you review! I'm a Christian, and my role model -Vic Mignogna- is who inspired me to write of those beliefs. Thanks Ed, & God Bless!


_What if I told you  
><em>_Jesus  
><em>_came to abolish Religion?  
><em>_  
>What if I told you<br>__voting Republican  
><em>_really wasn't His mission?  
><em>_  
>What if I told you<br>__Republican  
><em>_doesn't automatically mean  
><em>_Christian…_

**_and just because  
><em>_you call some people blind  
><em>_doesn't automatically  
><em>_give you  
><em>_vision._**

_I mean if Religion is so great,  
><em>_why has it started so many wars?  
><em>_  
>Why does it build<br>__huge churches…but fails  
><em>_to feed the poor?  
><em>_  
>Tells single mom's God<br>__doesn't love them  
><em>_if they've ever had a divorce…_

**_but  
><em>_in the Old Testament  
><em>_God  
><em>_actually calls religious people  
><em>_whores._**

_Religion  
><em>_might preach grace,  
><em>_but another thing they practice;  
><em>_tend to ridicule  
><em>_God's people,  
><em>_they did it to John the Baptist.  
><em>_  
>They can't fix their<br>__problems,  
><em>_and so they just  
><em>_mask it…_

**_not realizing Religion is  
><em>_like spraying  
><em>_perfume on a casket._**

_See,  
><em>_the problem with Religion is that it  
><em>_never gets to the core;  
><em>_it's just behavior modification,  
><em>_like a long list of chores.  
><em>_  
>Like,<br>__let's dress up the  
><em>_outside,  
><em>_make it look nice and neat…  
><em>_  
>but it's funny;<br>__that's what they used to do to  
><em>_mummies  
><em>_while the corpse rots underneath.  
><em>_Now I ain't judging,_

_**I'm just saying quit putting on a fake look…**_

_because_

**_there's a problem  
><em>_if people only that you're  
><em>_a Christian by your  
><em>_Facebook._**

_I mean in every other  
><em>_aspect  
><em>_of life, you know that  
><em>_logic's unworthy…it's like saying  
><em>_you play for the  
><em>_  
>Lakers<br>__  
>just because you bought<br>__a jersey.  
><em>_See, this was me too…  
><em>_but no one  
><em>_seemed to be on to me;  
><em>_acting like  
><em>_a church kid, while_

**_addicted  
><em>_to pornography._**

_See, on Sunday I'd go to church…  
><em>_but on  
><em>_Saturday getting faded,  
><em>_acting as if  
><em>_I was simply created to just  
><em>_have sex and get wasted.  
><em>_  
>See,<br>__I spent my whole life  
><em>_building this façade of neatness;  
><em>_but now that_

**_I know Jesus, I  
><em>_boast  
><em>_in my weakness._**

_Because if grace is water,  
><em>_then the church  
><em>_should be an ocean…it's  
><em>_not a museum  
><em>_for good people, it's a  
><em>_hospital for the broken.  
><em>_  
>Which means<br>__I don't have to hide  
><em>_my failure,  
><em>_  
>I don't have to<br>__hide my sin…because it doesn't  
><em>_depend  
><em>_on me, it depends  
><em>_on Him._

**_See because when  
><em>_I was God's  
><em>_enemy…and certainly  
><em>_not a fan,  
><em>_He looked down  
><em>_and said,  
><em>"_I want that man."_**

_Which is why  
><em>_Jesus  
><em>_hated Religion, and  
><em>_for it He called 'em fools;  
><em>_  
>don't you see<br>__He's so much better  
><em>_than  
><em>_just following some rules?  
><em>_  
>Now,<br>__let me clarify:  
><em>_  
>I love the<br>__church,  
><em>_I love the  
><em>_Bible,  
><em>_and yes, I believe in  
><em>_sin…_

**_but if Jesus came to  
><em>_your church,  
><em>_would they actually  
><em>_let Him in?_**

_See, remember…He  
><em>_was called a  
><em>_glutton  
><em>_and a  
><em>_drunkard  
><em>_by "religious men;"  
><em>_  
>but the<br>__  
><strong>Son of God<strong>  
><em>**_never supports self-righteousness…  
><em>_not now,  
><em>_not then.  
><em>**_  
>Now back to the point,<br>__one thing is vital  
><em>_to mention;  
><em>_how Jesus  
><em>_and  
><em>_Religion  
><em>_are on opposite spectrums.  
><em>_  
>See,<br>__one is the work of  
><em>_God  
><em>_but one's a  
><em>_man-made invention…_

**_see, one is the  
><em>_cure  
><em>_but the other's the  
><em>_infection._**

_See because Religion  
><em>_says, "Do;"  
><em>_  
><strong>Jesus<strong>  
><em>**_says, "Done."  
><em>**_  
>Religion<br>__says, "Slave;"  
><em>_  
><strong>Jesus<strong>  
><em>**_says, "Son."  
><em>**_  
>Religion puts you in bondage<br>__while Jesus sets you free;  
><em>_  
>Religion makes you blind, but<br>__Jesus  
><em>_makes you see.  
><em>_  
>And that's why Religion<br>__and Jesus  
><em>_are two different clans;_

**_Religion  
><em>_is Man searching for God…  
><em>_Christianity  
><em>_is God searching for Man._**

_Which is why  
><em>_Salvation  
><em>_is freely mine and  
><em>_forgiveness is my own;  
><em>_not based on my  
><em>_merits,  
><em>_but Jesus's obedience alone.  
><em>_  
>Because<br>__he took the  
><em>_crown of thorns  
><em>_and the blood dripped down  
><em>_his face; he took what we  
><em>_all deserved…  
><em>_  
><strong>I guess that's why you call it<strong>  
><em>**_grace.  
><em>**_  
>And while being murdered<br>__He yelled,  
><em>"_Father! Forgive them; they know not what they do!"_

**_Because when he was dangling  
><em>_on that cross…he  
><em>_was thinking of you;_**

_and he absorbed all your sin,  
><em>_and he buried it in  
><em>_the tomb…which is why I'm  
><em>_kneeling at the  
><em>_cross  
><em>_saying,_

**"_Come on, there's room."  
><em>**_  
>So for<br>__Religion?_

_No, I hate it…in fact,_  
><em>I literally<br>__resent it…because when  
><em>_Jesus said,_

**"_It is finished."  
><em>**_  
>I<br>__believe  
><em>_He meant it._


End file.
